The Second War
by coldguy11
Summary: Now that the war with the Fire Nation is over, the gang goes to help rebuild the Southern Water tribe. Everyone assumed there was peace among all the people of the world. They were wrong. An evil Lord is rising, bringing with him the second war...
1. The Beginning of Another Adventure

Enjoy the story and thanks for reading!

* * *

The Second War

The Beginning of Another Adventure

Aang woke with a start. Something had hit him. He looked around, and saw a small rock on the bed next to him. He looked up, and saw Toph standing in the doorway to his bedroom, her hand full of small rocks.

"Wake up, twinkle-toes!" she said with a smile. "Today's the big day!"

Aang sat up fast. "Oh no, I completely forgot! Are the others up yet?"

Toph smiled even wider, tossing the rocks carelessly in the air and then catching them. "I'm working on it."

When Toph had gone, Aang got out of bed, dressed, and looked out the window. All of Ba-Sing-Se lay before him. After Zuko had become the Fire Lord, the Earth King gave Zuko a gigantic palace in the heart of Ba-Sing-Se. Zuko invited Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki to live there with him. He even made a stable for Appa and Momo to live in. Now that the war was over, they all accepted his invitation, creating a bond of friendship greater than ever.

Aang left his bedroom with exciting thoughts swimming through his mind. Today was the day Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, and their companions were going on an expedition to the Southern Water Tribe. Now that the world was in a state of peace, the Fire lord and the Avatar knew it was time to help rebuild the Water Nation.

Aang ventured through the maze that was the network of hallways and passages that made up Zuko's palace. By now he knew his way around the palace well. After a few minutes of walking and descending stairs, Aang came to the kitchen, where breakfast with set up on the table. He took his normal seat on one side of the rectangular table and began to eat. As he took his first bites, Katara, Zuko, and Suki came down the stairs.

"Where's…," but Aang was cut off by Toph dragging a sleepy Sokka into the kitchen.

They all sat down to eat.

* * *

An hour later they all left the house and made their way to the Earth King's palace. The airship they were to take to the Southern Water Tribe was parked in front of the palace. There was a large crowd gathered around it. As they approached, the crowd parted to make a path to the airship. Everyone bowed to them. Among the crowd was the Kioshi Warriors. They all waved goodbye to them, sad that their leader was going to. Also, halfway through the crowd, they found Mai. She stepped into their path and hugged Zuko.

They climbed the stairs to the airship's platform. Zuko stepped forward and said to the crowd, "Today starts a new generation, where now that the world is at peace, the Fire Nation will help the other nations, instead of attacking them. Today we set off for the Southern Water Tribe. I am sad to admit it, but it is the Fire Nation's fault the Water Tribe has been reduced to very few. Therefore, we leave today to help those who were once our enemies, just like the Avatar." Zuko ended his speech with a gesture towards Aang. The crowd roared with approval as Aang stepped forward next to Zuko. They looked at each other, and led the way into the airship, the crowd behind them still applauding.

Once everyone was in the airship, the guard outside the door closed it, silence sweeping over them. As soon as the airship took off, they all relaxed.

Zuko stretched and said, "Well, I'm gonna go pick my room." He saw everyone's puzzled faces, and added, "It's a long way to the Southern Water Tribe. We'll be sleeping aboard the ship."

At this, they all got up and chose their rooms. The airship was like a palace itself. It had twelve floors and many, many rooms, all for different purposes. Every now and then crew members could be seen in the various rooms, talking in hurried voices.

* * *

On the third day in the airship, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Zuko sat in the hallway on the tenth floor.

"I'm so boooooooored," said Sokka.

"Hey, I got an idea!" exclaimed Aang, with a smile on his face. "When I lived with the air nomads, there was this game we would always play. It was called the… Nose Pinching Game!"

There was a silent pause, and then Sokka and Toph were rolling around o the floor, laughing hysterically. After a half a minute of their laughing, Sokka sat back up and said, "The Nose Pinching Game?"

"Yeah!" said Aang, and he laughed at himself. "I know it sound silly, but it's actually hard. You see, what you do is you pick two people out of the group that is playing, and they try to pinch the other person's nose. It sounds easy, but it's not."

Now they were all on the floor laughing. But Aang, still determined to play, asked, "So, who wants to go first?"

And with that, they were put into pairs and played the game. In the end, Aang beat Sokka, Zuko beat Toph, and Suki beat Katara.

"Wow Aang, that actually was pretty fun!" exclaimed Suki, who had used her Kioshi Warrior techniques to outsmart Katara.

"And hard!" said Sokka, who had been creamed by Aang.

Just then, the airship shook violently for a few seconds, and then stopped.

"What was that?" asked Zuko in a hurried voice.

Just then the captain walked in. "We've landed."

* * *

Again, thanks for reading and please review! I'll take any suggestions, and dont worry, there'll be plenty of action.


	2. The Orb

thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

* * *

The Second War

The Orb

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Suki stepped out of the airship and onto the snow. What they saw before them shocked all of them. The Southern Water tribe was already thriving. It looked like a lot of help was still needed, but the Southern Water Tribe _did_ look better than it had in many years.

The Southern Water Tribe now slightly resembled the Northern Water Tribe before it was attacked, except much smaller. Canals were running through the steadily growing city, and many people had turned away from their work to stare at the newcomers.

"Sokka! Katara!"

They knew that voice anywhere. Sokka and Katara spun on their heels to see someone running towards them, her arms outstretched to hug them.

"Gran-Gran!" Sokka ad Katara ran up to her and hugged her.

Suki asked, "Who's this?"

"This is our grandmother," said Katara.

"Gran-Gran, this is Suki, my girlfriend," said Sokka. "She's a Kioshi Warrior, from Kioshi Island."

Aang then gestured to Zuko and said, "This is the new Fire Lord, Fire Lord Zuko."

"It is an honor, Fire Lord. May I ask what brings you children to the Southern Water tribe?" asked Gran-Gran.

"We're here to help rebuild the Southern Water Tribe," said Zuko firmly.

"Hello?" asked Toph, waving her hands in front of Aang's face. "Isn't anyone going to introduce me?"

Katara said, "Sorry, Toph. Gran-Gran, this is Toph, from the Earth Kingdom. She's blind, but she can see through her feet."

"Oh, it's so good to see you all! Now that I've met all of you, I will take you to Paku, our leader."

* * *

Gran-gran led they way to the heart of the small city and into a dome shaped building with a carving of the moon on top of a spire at the top of the dome.

When they walked in, they saw Aang and Katara's old waterbending teacher, Master Paku, sitting in chair made entirely of snow and ice.

When he saw them he stood up and gave Katara and Sokka big hugs.

"What are you kids doing here?" he asked.

"We came to help rebuild our home," said Sokka.

"I'm sorry children, you cannot."

"What!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Well, I was hoping you would come back eventually…," but then he stopped. "You see, I have something very important for you kids to do. Follow me"

* * *

He led them down stairs and through passages under the city. When he stopped, they were in a dimly lit room, with carvings all over the wall and ceiling.

"Look at this," said Paku, and he pointing at a carving of a glowing orb, about the size of a fist, right in the center of the wall in front of them.

"What is it?" asked Toph, who couldn't see through the snow floors and walls.

"It's a carving of a glowing orb, but what is it?" asked Suki.

"This," Paku began, "Is the orb of the Avatar. You see, long ago, when the world was at peace and the first Avatar still lived, the Moon Spirit gave us, the Water Tribe, a gift. The Moon Spirit sensed trouble in the future, so she gave us this orb. What the orb does is give someone the ability to do every type of bending: waterbending, earthbending, firebending, and airbending. Except, unlike the Avatar, the person does not need to learn the bending. The orb makes them masters of all types of bending, without learning them. So, if this orb fell into the wrong hands, we would have what you could call an evil Avatar. An evil Avatar that can be a master Avatar in a split second. It could begin another war! So, what I need you children to do is get the orb, and bring it back to us. We need the orb so that if turmoil returns to the world, and the Avatar is lost, we can have another master of the elements."

They were all dumbstruck. Why had they not heard of this orb?

"Well, where exactly is this orb?" asked Aang.

"Well, it was in our possession up until quite recently. We left it in what remains of the Northern Water Tribe. We thought it would be safe there. Now we are having second thoughts. So we need you to get back, and you have to do it in a secretive manner, because we can't let the world know of your mission, or the orb."

Zuko was the first to speak. "Good thing the Fire Nation didn't know about this orb during the war."

"Yes," replied Paku. "Well, I think you should leave immediately. After you pack food and equipment, we can give you an escort to the Earth Kingdom, but that is as far as we will take you. We can't risk questions being asked."

Aang said, "I didn't think the world would ever be in danger again." His face looked sad.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and there's more coming soon!


	3. Team Avatar Returns

Thanks for reading and plz review!

* * *

The Second War

Team Avatar Returns

"Come on, guys, cheer up!" said Toph enthusiastically. "It's been a while since we had an adventure!"

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko all had glum faces. Now that they were all packed for another adventure, nobody wanted to leave, except Toph.

Aang, slightly cheering up, said, "Well, I was getting used to danger around every corner during the war."

"You see!" exclaimed Toph. "That's the spirit!"

Sokka smiled. "Team Avatar is back!"

"All right, you kids," said Pakku, interrupting Toph's pep talk. "It's time to go. You will be escorted to the southeastern edge of the Earth Kingdom by our finest warriors."

"How are we getting there?" asked Zuko.

"By canoe, of course!" He gestured to the sea and they saw three boats coming around from the other side of the small city. Each canoe had a strong-looking warrior in it that was rowing the canoes.

"Two of you per boat," said Pakku.

"Oh no!" said Toph, smacking herself on the forehead.

"What is it?" replied Katara urgently.

"I was just getting used to flying on Appa, and now we have to go in boats!" she exclaimed.

"I wish Appa was here too," said Aang looking down. "And Momo."

With that, Aang and Katara got into the first boat, Sokka hurried into the second boat with Suki, so Zuko was left to help Toph into the third boat with him.

"Also," started Pakku. "There will be about a mile between each boat so as not to draw attention, but you will all arrive in the same place."

The three boats separated.

* * *

"Aang, what do you think of starting another adventure?" asked Katara as the there boat went off towards the right.

"I don't know, I mean, I never expected to have another adventure, but I guess I have to do it, since I'm the Avatar."

Luckily, the warrior navigating their boat had his back turned when Katara kissed Aang.

* * *

"So Suki, you excited for another adventure with Team Avatar?!" said Sokka, their boat heading straight.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, we beat the Fire Nation. We're nearly unstoppable!"

"Ya know, beating the Fire Nation was hard, but I'd probably do it all over again."

"Why?" asked Suki curiously.

"Because I got to fight beside you."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Suki exclaimed, and kissed him.

* * *

"Hey Zuko, remember when we were at the air temple before we fought the Fire Lord?"

"Yeah," Zuko replied.

"And you took most of us on field trips?"

"Yeah…," Zuko's voice now sounding nervous.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME ON A FIELD TRIP?!"

Zuko jumped in his seat. The warrior navigating the boat turned around to star at them.

"Well, there wasn't really anything left to be done, so…," Zuko stopped.

"So what?"

"Ya know…" Zuko didn't want to offend Toph, so he just left it at that.

"Okay."

"Wait, you're okay with that?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah, I mean, as long as their isn't a specific reason, I'm okay with it," said Toph simply.

Confused, Zuko said, "Uuuummm, okay." It was a good that Toph was blind, because if she saw Zuko shake his head, Zuko probably would've find himself in the freezing water.

* * *

Sorry this ones so short, but i want what comes next to be the beginning of a chapter. Again, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed, and plz review!


	4. Heading North

Here's another chapter, so please enjoy and please review!

* * *

The Second War

Heading North

About one day later, the three canoes met and landed in the Earth Kingdom. They all got out of their boats, and the warriors navigating the canoes immediately left them.

They all turned around to see (besides Toph, who saw through her feet) that they had landed on a little sandy outcropping jutting out of a forest.

"So, where do we go now?"

"North, I guess," said Aang.

"Sounds good to me!" said Sokka, and he started trooping into the woods, but then turned around and noticed that nobody was following him.

Katara looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark. Let's just rest here and start tomorrow.

So they all set up tents and started a fire. They had a small meal of bread, for they had brought little meat and wanted to save it.

* * *

The next day they headed into the forest. At noontime they stopped for a quick meal and were off again. At around two o'clock they came across a little village in the heart of the forest.

They entered the village by the road, so as not look suspicious.

Aang said, "Katara, Toph, get some supplies we'll need." Aang handed them a small bag of coins out of one of their packs. "Zuko, Sokka, get us some more food. The food we have won't last forever." He handed them a small bag of coins, too. Suki, you're coming with me. We'll all meet here in fifteen minutes."

They all parted.

* * *

"What do you need me for?" asked Suki curiously.

"You see that building over there?" Aang replied, pointing to a giant building in the middle of the village.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm getting this feeling from there." He pointed at the building again. "It's not like the building is calling for me, but it's like I shouldn't go near the building. Which is why I have to go in and investigate."

The passed many people on the main road to the building. When they got there, they crept around to the back of the building. They made sure nobody was looking, and Suki jumped, grabbed the rail surrounding the deck on the second floor of the building, and flipped up onto the deck. Aang used his airbending to jump all the way up.

The darted silently across the large deck and into a door. The door opened up to stairs leading down. They took the stairs down one flight and heard voices coming from a room next to them. They pressed their ears hard to the door, listening.

"Have your men gotten any leads?"

"No, none of them have heard anything of this orb yet."

"Well, if you hear anything, even the smallest iota of information on the orb, report to me immediately. If we are to rule this world, we need that orb."

"Yes sir."

Suki and Aang looked at each other, eyes widening. There were others looking for this orb, and by the sound of it, they already had a leader and a small army.

They silently went up the stairs, out the door, and jumped back down to the ground.

* * *

When they got back to their meeting place, Zuko was carrying a bag of food and Katara was carrying canteens of water to strap on her waist so she could bend if they were in danger. Toph was carrying some dark green hooded cloaks for them to wear when they went into a village. They were risking discovery right now, with Aang's arrow showing and Zuko's scar.

Aang and Suki quickly explained what was happening while they all put their cloaks on and threw the hoods over their heads so you couldn't see their faces. After they explained what happened, they quickly left the village and became hiking through the forest again.

* * *

That night they made camp on top of a mountain range overlooking a desert.

"Hey guys," said Sokka. "Isn't this the desert with that library that has that bird thing that attacked us?"

"Yeah," said Aang. "And I've been thinking: we could go around the desert, but what I we went through to see if we can get in the library. I'm sure there would be books about the orb."

"I don't know Aang, it's pretty risky trying to travel the desert with what little water and food we have," said Katara.

"Yeah, I traveled through the desert in a flowerpot to escape bounty hunters, and the heat really tires you out. I don't think we could make it," said Zuko.

"You escaped in a flowerpot?" said Toph, and she started laughing.

While Toph was laughing, Aang said, what about that little village at the oasis. We could stop there for supplies."

"True," said Katara.

"Let's take a vote," said Sokka. "Who wants to go in the desert and check if we can get in the library?"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka raised their hands.

"All in favor of going around the desert?"

Zuko and Toph, who had stopped laughing, both raised their hands.

"What about you, Suki?" asked Zuko.

Suki looked deep in thought for a moment. "Well, this library does sound interesting. All right, I vote desert."

"The desert it is," said Sokka.

With that, they all lied down and went to sleep, thoughts buzzing around in their minds. However, Aang was the only one thinking about the library. Sokka and Katara were thinking about their dad, who was currently helping restore Omashu to its original state.

Zuko was thinking about Mai, but mostly about his Uncle, Iroh, who was helping restore Ba-Sing-Se to its original state.

Suki was thinking about the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, who were supposed to have returned to Kyoshi Island to help rebuild their village after Aang and the others left for the Southern Water Tribe.

Lastly, Toph was thinking about her parents. She wondered what had happened to them after she left.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
